


Observation of fine structure lines

by splash_the_cat



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-17
Updated: 2007-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:19:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splash_the_cat/pseuds/splash_the_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astrophysics porn. Written For the Porn Battle prompt - "Sam/Jack, reading." (Scientific text borrowed from abstract of "Hydrogen 2p–2s Transition: Signals from the Epochs of Recombination and Reionization" in The Astrophysics Journal - 2007 July 20 Volume 664, Number 1, Part 1)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observation of fine structure lines

The journal article she'd printed out earlier that day was wrinkled at the edges; her palms were damp, warping the paper, and her thumb had smudged the ink at the edge of one paragraph near the bottom of the page. "... based on the possible observation of 2p 2s fine-structure lines from the neutral hydrogen outside the cosmological H ii regions enveloping QSOs and other ionizing sources in the reionization era. We show – oh. Oh. That..."

Sam's fingers clamped tight, crumpling the page she read. Apparently dissatisfied with wreaking havoc on her attention span with his fingers, Jack had wriggled down between her thighs, pushing them apart. He bit the inside of her thigh, twice high up near the junction of her hip, just hard enough to make her catch her breath. His breath burned hot against her skin when he moved in to nuzzle and nip along the elastic of her panties.

"... that for parameters typical of luminous sources observed at z 6.3, the strength of this signal, which-"

He kissed the thin cotton, open mouthed; Sam felt the broad plane of his tongue pressed against her labia, dragging upwards against the friction of the cloth, a friction that was negligible on his second pass, because she was suddenly so, so wet.

The words on the page blurred when Jack bit her again, before nudging her to lift up. "Don't let me interrupt, Carter," he said as he pulled her panties off.

Ignoring the smug curl of his lips, Sam stumbled to find her place before she gave up and picked a spot at random. "... the H i fraction, has a brightness temperature 20 K for a fully neutral medium. The fine-structure line from this redshuh..."

The rest of the word was lost to a shudder as Jack slowly slid his thumb on a meandering path from her clit down to her perineum, retracing the same path with his tongue a moment later. His thumb dropped a little lower, pressing just enough against the small pucker, sinking in just far enough that Sam couldn't quite catch her breath when he dragged the two fingers that had been holding her open to her opening, easing them inside.

If she'd been able to do more than pant, her chest, her skin, too tight to take more than small gasping breaths, she'd have laughed when he reached up with his other hand and tapped the papers now all but crumpled in her fist.

"... redshift is observable at 1 GHz, and we discuss prospects for the detection with several..."

Three fingers now, the rough pads of his fingers pushing up, rubbing in small circles deep inside her, so deep that all she wanted to do was push against his hand, fuck herself on his fingers. When she did, surging down to meet his strokes, he stopped everything.

"Jack? Why-"

He shook his head, a short, sharp jerk that cut off the rest of her query, and his voice was as unsteady as hers as he said, "Keep reading."

It took her a moment to focus enough to pick up a word, a sentence, because Jack had dropped his mouth to her clit. He teased it with just the tip of his tongue at first, small taps in concert with the renewed thrust of his fingers and thumb.

"... operational and future radio-"

He pressed harder now, thumb working deeper as his fingers curled and pulled, pulled everything, every piece of her down into her core where it swelled out against her skin, too much to keep inside, a chain reaction she couldn't control.

"... compute the characteristics of this signal from the epoch of recombination; the peak-"

The article fell from her hand, pages fluttering across the bed and to the floor. Sam dug her fingers into Jack's hair to pull his mouth tight against her, holding him there as she bucked against his tongue until her heel landed on one of the abandoned pages as she struggled for purchase on the sheets, and she slipped, collapsing back in a boneless sprawl.

A comfortable familiar weight settled low on her belly, and Jack, his grin a little lopsided where his cheek was pillowed against her hip said, "Think if I write up my little experiment your journal will publish it?"


End file.
